


Change is Inevitable

by calikocat



Series: Ghost Story [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to New Ghost Story.  Xander is set on a new path when his mother ships him off to live with his Aunt and Uncle in Amity Park, Ohio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me. Danny Phantom does not belong to me. No money is being made, this is a fan work written for personal entertainment.
> 
> What you need to Know: This story takes place after New Ghost Story, go read that first. After sending Angel to hell, Buffy ran off and is missing. Finals week continued, and now school is out. Xander's parents are splitting, and Xander is about to get shipped off to his Uncle, Jack Fenton. Xander told Willow about the lie he told Buffy...Willow is mad at him, Oz is indifferent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“And how are you going to get in?”_
> 
> _“Pick the lock.”_
> 
> _Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Right, I keep forgetting you were a bad boy back in your heyday.”_

Change is Inevitable  
calikocat  
Word count: 1,433

XXX

Cordelia peeked into Xander's room. “Xander?” 

He looked up from where he sat on his bed, looking dejected, an open suitcase beside him and a picture frame in his uninjured hand. The white cast looked out of place on his right. “Hey Cordy.”

“Why is there a moving van in your driveway?”

“That's a funny story, one that hasn't quite sunk in yet.”

She stepped fully into the room and sat beside him on the bed, pushing the suitcase aside, noticing that it was half full. “What happened?”

“Well...with everything that's happened I didn't feel that my petty problems were worth bringing up.”

“Xander.”

“My dad left a few weeks ago. I thought he'd just walked out on us.”

“He didn't?”

“No...Turns out Mom filed for a divorce, they put a rush on it. Dad gets the house and Mom gets her freedom. She has ‘til the end of the week to get us out of here.”

Cordelia gaped at him...and put her hand on his arm. “Who gets you?”

“Well that's the kicker. Neither one wants me, so instead of just shoving me into the gutter Mom is sending me to her brother Jack. To Amity Park, Ohio. I barely even remember what he and Aunt Maddie look like.”

“But you'll be back after summers over.”

“Afraid not Queen C.”

“This...is permanent?”

“Unfortunately...or fortunately depending on how you look at it. I mean Willow is beyond pissed at me and won't answer my calls.”

“You did lie.”

“And I did it to give Buffy the push she needed to survive...but it’s not something I'm proud of.”

She nodded and leaned against him, remembering Willow's rage and the fallout. “When do you leave?”

“Would you believe my plane leaves tomorrow afternoon?”

She swallowed and buried her face in his shoulder. “That's too soon.”

“We weren't going to have much time together this summer anyway.”

Cordelia nodded. “Yeah...but we could have had a week, my parents aren't dragging me on that structured family fun vacation until next week.” She lifted her head up and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Does Giles know?”

“Oh man, no. I sort of just stumbled in here and started filling a suitcase after Mom told me what was going on.”

“Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To tell Giles.”

“What if Willow's there.”

Cordelia gave him a wicked smile. “I'll scratch her eyes out if she says anything mean to you.” Xander only snorted and let her pull him along, pausing only to set down the framed photo he'd been holding of three kids, two brunette boys and a little redheaded girl. “Xander, whatever happened to Jesse?”

He gulped and held her hand in the one that wasn't all plastered up. “I'll tell you on the way.”

xxx

“Good lord Xander, why didn't you say something.”

“There were more important things going on G-man, yeah I know, don't call you that. But with Angel being crazy and killing people my parents’ marital problems were the least of my worries. And they still are. My main concern right now is that I'm being shipped off to relatives I hardly remember...I can't even remember if I have cousins!”

Giles sighed. “You're going to need weapons, and you can't exactly pack the daggers I gave you in your bags, or the crossbow. I'll have to ship them.”

Cordelia nibbled at a cookie and gave Giles an odd look. “What good will that do?”

“I do on occasion deal with antiquities. You'd be surprised what can go through customs under such a label. No worries, I'll sneak into your home when your mother is driving you to the LA airport and get your weapons out of the house then.”

“And how are you going to get in?”

“Pick the lock.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Right, I keep forgetting you were a bad boy back in your heyday.”

Giles ignored her comment and continued to sip at his tea. “I expect you to be careful...while you won't be in Sunnydale there are other places of danger in the world...and there is a Hellmouth in Ohio.”

They gaped at him. “There's more than one?” Xander asked.

“Yes, in Cleveland actually, but it’s nothing compared to the one here.”

“Great...I'm moving across the country just to end up close to another mystical convergence. I hate my life.”

xxx

“Well, I said goodbye to Giles, can't say goodbye to Willow or Buffy...guess it’s time to go home and ... pack.” He looked at the house she pulled up to in confusion. “Why are we at the old Crawford place?”

“I thought it would be a good place to talk.”

“Cordy?”

She took a breath and her eyes met his in the afternoon light. “I know you had a thing with Spike...and that you still have Spike-lust.”

“How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone about---I mean...no I don't.”

“Parent Teacher night. After Willow and I got out of that closet I was driving home...and I saw Spike tackle you...I didn't get a good look at him when he attacked us at school so I didn't know he was a vampire then. And you didn't exactly fight him when he kissed you.”

He sighed. “Yeah...it didn't go very far; or rather we didn't go all the way.”

“Did he rock your world?”

Xander smiled. “A bit. But the reason he went after me was all Angel's fault. As Spike's 'sire' he gave me to him as a gift.”

“So...since Spike has a prior claim, do you think he'll come back for you?”

“It was one time Cordy. We made out; he sucked my brain out through my cock and left me laying on the sidewalk in a daze.”

“Yeah, I saw that part.”

He blushed. “I don't know. I don't even know if he knows my name.”

“Well...if he comes looking for you we'll need to come to an arrangement. I liked watching...but...” She blushed as well. “I think I might have Spike-lust...and I wanna do more than watch.”

Xander blinked, gulped and took her hand. “Cordy?”

“So...since we don't have a Spike to chain to a bed...I thought we might find the bed he used and warm it up a bit while he's gone.”

For a second Xander thought his vision went fuzzy at the edges. “Cordy, no, that ... you need to save that for someone special. Not the guy who's about to move across--”

Cordelia pulled him to her and kissed him, swallowing down his protests. “You are special. Don't ever think you're not. Now, do you wanna go find Spike's bed and keep me company the rest of the afternoon and most of the night? Or do you wanna go glare at your mom in between packing your bags.”

“Well, when you put it like that...let’s go find Spike's bed.”

Luckily Spike's bed was on the first floor, a large monstrosity of a bed. It smelled like leather and tobacco and there were a few stray blond hairs on the pillows. Keeping it warm the rest of the day and most of the night...was an interesting experience. One Xander was glad to share with Cordelia.

xxx

Danny sulked on the couch, glaring at the ceiling at the racket their parents were making as they got the room ready for their newest family member. “I don’t even remember Aunt Jessica ... well. I didn't even know we had a cousin!”

Jazz nodded. “Yeah, I barely remember them too. Mom said Alexander just finished his junior year, so he's a year ahead of you.”

“Great, another person I'll have to hide my secret from, both at school and at home.”

She smiled at him. “Well, at least you'll have more people at school to help you keep your secret. And I'll be home all summer to help you adjust.”

“Yeah...thanks.”

“So...do Mom and Dad know you have a boyfriend yet?”

“Jazz!”

Jack Fenton suddenly appeared in front of them. “Boyfriend? Danny! Why didn't you tell us! We need to have him over for dinner! Right Maddie!”

Danny smacked his forehead. “Thanks a lot Jazz.”

“You're welcome.”

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I want forever. Its sounds stupid and I know how short life can be...but I want forever with you.”_
> 
> _“Even though we both have Spike-lust.”_
> 
> _“Well he's a vampire that's been around for more than a hundred years. That's pretty close to forever from a teenager's point of view.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping over the flight as I've never been in a plane, don't know what flying is like.

Change is Inevitable  
calikocat  
Word count: 1,992

XXX

As it turned out his mom was not the one to drive him to the airport, she was too busy making sure her things were being put in storage. He at least managed to make her promise to ship the rest of his stuff, and if she forgot Giles could pick the lock and get it for him.

Giles had promised to ship weapons first, then the rest of Xander's belongings if need be. But for the flight, Giles had given him a book on basic magic, protection spells and such. Just in case he needed them.

Cordelia was the one to drive him to the airport...Willow still wouldn't answer her phone so she had no idea he was leaving. Cordelia was quiet as she sat with him in the waiting area, curled up in his lap, a few tears leaking from her eyes. He kissed them away and held her close.

The time they'd spent together in the old Crawford place in Spike's bed...had been something of an eye opener. They fit together in ways they never knew they could, and while the hormones and lust helped things along...they were definitely in love. And now saying goodbye was that much harder.

“It’s not forever Cordy, but if you wanna see other guys I won't mind. You'll need someone to look good for you at prom.”

The elbow to his stomach shut him up. “We are not breaking up. We are not saying goodbye. This is just...just some sort of hiccup or pause or something. You're my boyfriend and I'm not giving you up just because your mom is a bitch.”

He smiled and kissed her temple, playing with her hair as she glared at nothing. “I love you too Cordy.”

“I know...and I...love you. I've never gone this far with someone Xander.”

“I know.”

“It wasn't far enough.”

“I know.”

“I want forever. Its sounds stupid and I know how short life can be...but I want forever with you.”

“Even though we both have Spike-lust.”

“Well he's a vampire that's been around for more than a hundred years. That's pretty close to forever from a teenager's point of view.”

Xander laughed and nibbled at her neck. “So if Spike shows up in Sunnydale are you gonna capture him, toss him in your trunk and deliver him personally to me in Amity Park so we can ravish him and be ravished?”

“Yes.”

“I'm gonna miss you Cordy.”

“This isn't--”

“I know, this isn't goodbye. We'll find a way, but until we're together again. I'm gonna miss you Queen C.”

She turned her face to his and kissed him one more time, just as his flight was announced over the speaker system.

xxx

Xander walked slowly into the terminal doing his best to avoid bumping into the other people getting off the plane. As far as he was concerned he'd have enough of their company, and if he never rode a plane again he'd be a very happy Xander.

The Louisville airport wasn't as big as the one in LA, but it was just as busy. He sighed because he knew he still had a ways to go before reaching Amity Park, which like Sunnydale had a distinct lack of its own airport. This meant a long and awkward car ride with relatives he didn't know.

He looked around dejectedly, wishing silently that he could have brought Cordelia with him. How was he supposed to find these people when he didn't know what they looked like? He hadn't seen his Aunt and Uncle since he was...two...three? Then he saw a HUGE man holding up a sign with the name 'Alexander Harris'. Oh...that was how. “Geeze, couldn't Mom at least give them the right name to call me.” He sighed, of course she wouldn't...the name Xander never did stick at home, only at school. It was time to change that...he really hoped the huge man wasn't crazy...what with the bright orange jump suit...or was it a hazmat suit.

Xander approached the guy, who wasn't alone. There was a woman beside him, also in a jump suit, hers was blue. Her auburn hair came down to her chin and she looked...nice? Kind maybe? “Uncle Jack? Aunt Maddie?”

They blinked and stared at him...Jacks' eyes focused on his cast with a frown. “Alexander?”

“Xander. I go by Xander.”

And then he was swept up into a crushing hug, Jack completely lifted him up off the ground. “It’s been too long kiddo. I'm sorry about all this.”

Xander nodded silently, though his eyes burned a bit from holding back tears. When Jack put him down Maddie hugged him, her grip almost as strong as her husband’s. “Welcome home sweetie.”

Home? Well...maybe.

xxx

“So...how far away is Amity Park?” Xander asked before taking a bite of his cheeseburger. Thankfully it seemed his Aunt and Uncle had hearts of gold because they took pity on his growling stomach and insisted on lunch at the airport restaurant. Though he couldn't really hold onto his food with both hands. Stupid cast...stupid vampires. He looked at Jack expectantly, eyes occasionally straying to Maddie who was talking on her cell phone some distance away.

“Once we cross the Ohio River, it'll be a four hour drive.” Jack answered...it was odd how the man kept eying his cast.

He sighed. “You might as well ask about it.”

“How bad is the break, and how did it happen?”

Here we go, time to lie like a pro, good thing he had years of practice. “You know how Sunnydale is only a couple of hours from LA?”

“Yes.”

“Well sometimes the LA gangs bring their turf wars to the Dale so they won't screw up their territory.”

“Okay...”

“My friends and I got stupid...we were sort of a take back the night kind of group. Ya know? Patrolling in groups, making sure our classmates got home safe, keeping the grapevine informed if dangerous types were spotted anywhere in town.”

“That does sound pretty stupid...but very brave as well. I take it the police didn't know?”

Xander grimaced. “The police are pretty useless in Sunnydale and they have a habit of shooting at scared unarmed teenagers.”

“What?”

“Let me rephrase that, some of us were studying in the school library when one of the gangs, who weren't happy with us getting in their way, ambushed us.”

“They attacked you on school property?”

“Yeah. I managed to distract some of them long enough so Cordy got away without a scratch...” When Jack gave him a puzzled look he smiled briefly. “Cordelia is my girlfriend...one of my friends, Willow, ended up in a coma for a few hours after some book cases fell on her. Mr. Giles, the librarian got beaten up pretty bad, and I ended up with a broken wrist and a concussion. And ... Kendra was killed.”

“I'm sorry.”

Xander nodded. “She was a newer friend, we hadn't known her very long...but she and Buffy were close.”

“Buffy?”

“Another of my best friends. She didn't get to the library until after it was all over. She was kneeling by Kendra, holding her hand when the cops showed up with their guns. And Principle Snyder, who hates all kids, told them she was responsible so they tried to arrest her...she got scared and ran...and they shot at her.”

“Is she okay?”

“I don't know...she and her mom had a fight and Buffy ran away from home.”

“So your dad didn't...”

Xander glanced at his cast. “Not this time.”

“But there were other times when he did?”

“Tony knew not to leave bruises on the face or where they could be seen, and every kid breaks a bone or two growing up.”

“I'm sorry kiddo.”

“Not your fault Uncle Jack; there wasn’t any way you could have known.”

“Your mother should have done something.”

“I wasn't his only target, he hurt her too.” Xander shrugged. “She's free now.”

“And you're safe. Neither of them will hurt you again. I promise.” Jack reached across the table and ruffled his hair.

Xander nodded and tried not to wince, unused to the contact. “Thanks Uncle Jack.”

xxx

Maddie frowned as she eavesdropped on their conversation, anger swirling within her. Poor Alex...or rather poor Xander.

“Mom?” Jazz's voice inside the phone brought her back.

“Sorry Jazz, I spaced out for a moment.”

“So what's Alexander like?”

“Xander, he goes by Xander honey, make sure your brother knows...and try not to look shocked when we bring him home.”

“Why?”

“He has a cast on his right hand and wrist...it’s a touchy subject.”

“Okay...I'll tell Danny.”

“Thank you sweetie. Make sure the house is clean would you?”

“Already on it, I roped Danny and all his friends into helping...do you want dinner to be just us or should we order pizza and welcome...Xander with a sort of party.”

“Pizza and a small gathering of prospective friends’ sounds lovely so make a list of everyone's orders and we'll call it in after we get home.”

“Okay, see you later then.”

“Bye Jazz.”

xxx

“Um...what is that thing?” Xander asked as he stared at the...well he didn't know what it was which was why he asked.

“The Fenton RV and assault vehicle.” Jack said proudly.

He blinked and looked to Maddie for conformation. “Huh?”

She smiled uneasily. “I guess we should have told you...we invent things...and we're professional ghost hunters.”

“And you hunt ghosts in jumpsuits.”

“Uh huh.”

“And you built this thing.”

“Indeed we did.” Jack's chest was still puffed out proudly.

“Do you see ghosts very often?”

“Every week.” They said together...in somewhat creepy cheer.

“Okay then...anything else I should know about?”

They shared a look, and Jack cleared his throat. “Danny has a boyfriend.” They concentrated expectant looks at him.

“That might mean something...if I knew who Danny was.”

They blinked, and Jack chuckled. “I guess you were too young to remember your cousins, you have two by the way.”

Maddie smiled and opened the back of the...assault vehicle. “Jasmine, Jazz, is a year older than you. She just graduated high school and will be going to Harvard this fall for college. But you'll get to know her this summer.”

“And Danny?”

“Is a year younger than you.”

“And he has a boyfriend.”

They gave him expectant looks again as Jack started to load his suitcases into the RV. “They've only been dating a couple of weeks.”

Maddie gave him sort of secret smile. “But according to Jazz they've been dancing around one another for almost a year...and before that they fought like cats and dogs.”

Xander smiled. “That kinda sounds like me and Cordy. We used to fight all the time...”

“What changed?” Maddie asked him.

“Err...we sort of got locked in a room together...which led to our first kiss. And after we got out there were more kisses...we uh...we did have a bit of a rough patch around Valentine’s day. But we made it through.”

“So...no comments about Danny being gay?”

“No, not really. I've crushed on a guy before.” They stared at him and he blushed. “Actually Cordy and I both crushed on the same guy...not that he knows. Anyway, I've got no problem with the gay thing.”

“Wonderful. Now, what do you like on your pizza? Jazz, Danny and their friends are getting the house ready for a welcome home gathering.”

Xander smiled. “Pepperoni.”

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Funny how adults can get away with avoiding awkward moments. So, I'm Xander, a quirky teen born and raised in Southern California in a small town called Sunnydale. I'm not good at school, I'm not good at sports, I love comics, have a fear of big words and my girlfriend back in the dale is a cheerleader. Your turn.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you need to Know: This story takes place after New Ghost Story, go read that first.

Change is Inevitable  
calikocat

Word count: 1,619

XXX

“Okay, so everyone's on the same page right?” Jazz asked. “He goes by Xander, and don't ask about the cast. Mom said it was a 'touchy' subject.”

“Yeah Jazz, we got it the first five times you told us.” Danny rolled his eyes.

Dash tugged Danny closer to him on the couch. “Are you sure it’s okay for us to be here? I mean moving across the country has gotta be stressful.”

“Mom said it was okay, and said Xander didn't object. We'll just have to be not overwhelming.” Jazz cautioned.

“Wonder if he likes football.” Kwan said almost absently.

“Maybe he's Goth that would be so cool.”

“Or maybe he's tech savvy.”

Danny snorted, partly in amusement and partly because Dash's hand had found a ticklish spot on his ribs. “I just hope he's not terrified by my parents. Maybe one of us should have gone with them?”

“And spend eight hours total in the RV with them?” Jazz asked with a shudder. “No thanks. If he can survive the four hour trip home with his sanity intact he'll be fine.”

“Wonder if he's ever seen a ghost.” Valarie's comment made them all freeze. “What?”

“That's something we'll need to keep quiet.” Danny murmured. “At least until we know where he stands on the whole 'ghost' issue.”

The phone rang then, putting their conversation to a halt. Jazz answered it. “Hello?”

“Hello...this may sound strange, but I was wondering if Xander has made it there yet?”

“Oh, no. But he and my parents should be here soon. I'm his cousin, Jazz; do you want to leave a message?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to make sure he got there okay. He promised to call me...guess I got a little impatient.”

“And you are?”

“Cordelia Chase, Xander's girlfriend.”

Jazz smiled, much to everyone's puzzlement. “I'll have him call you when he gets here. I promise.”

“Thanks.”

Jazz hung up and was met with several curious gazes. “That was Xander's girlfriend, Cordelia Chase. She was just checking to see if he'd made it here okay.”

“Wow...she's either really controlling or they're a hot item.” Valarie smirked. “Wonder which it is.”

xxx

“Xander.” Someone gave him a shake and he jerked awake, eyes wide, heart racing. Maddie held up her hands in a placating gesture. “Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you.”

“No, no it’s okay. Are we there yet?” He peeked out the window; they were parked behind a tall building, just in front of what looked like a garage.

“Yep, time to shake off that fatigue kiddo.”

“Great.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the RV. “Wow...the whole building is yours?” He looked up at the tall structure; there were several floors...and some weird metal contraption on top of the building.

“Lock stock and barrel.” Jack handed him one of his suitcases and picked up the rest himself. “Come on, time to meet the kids.”

Xander took a breath and followed his aunt and uncle inside through the back door. The kitchen looked normal enough from the brief glimpse he got as they passed through, as did the group of teens seated around the living room.

Maddie smiled at the teens who'd been watching a movie. “Hey kids, I'd like you all to meet Xander.”

Xander gave a wave with his plastered hand. “Hey.” He tried not to look too shocked by the letterman jackets two of the boys were wearing, especially since one of the jocks was cuddled up with a small framed boy that had to be Danny. If these jocks were okay with the gay thing then maybe they weren't so bad. Besides, the group of friends looked to be more varied than he was used too, Jocks, a Goth, trendy girls and a geek? It was kinda strange.

xxx

Xander was not what they were expecting. He was taller than they had imagined, his brunette hair cut short, but just starting to get a little shaggy. He wasn't as broad-chested as Dash or Kwan, but he definitely had some muscle. He wasn't dressed like a Goth, or a jock and they weren't sure what category he fit in. The thing that stood out the most though...was how tired he looked, kind of the way any of them felt after a full day of school and ghost fighting.

Jazz stood first and gave him a hug. “Welcome home Xander.”

His eyes widened, as if surprised by the gesture, and he made a halfhearted attempt to return the hug. “Uh...thanks. Jazz right?”

She nodded and kept smiling. “Yep. Make yourself at home; I'll go call in the pizza order. Mom said you liked pepperoni?”

“Yeah.”

“Be right back then.” She left the room, cordless phone in her hand.

“I'll just go put these in your room.” Jack managed to snag the one suitcase Xander had carried in and disappeared upstairs.

“I'll get the kitchen ready, you kids get acquainted.” Maddie disappeared as well, leaving them alone.

Danny had no idea what to say...but Xander did.

“Funny how adults can get away with avoiding awkward moments. So, I'm Xander, a quirky teen born and raised in Southern California in a small town called Sunnydale. I'm not good at school, I'm not good at sports, I love comics, have a fear of big words and my girlfriend back in the dale is a cheerleader. Your turn.”

Danny laughed. “Nice to meet you. I'm Danny, this is Dash, and that's Kwan, Valarie, Sam and Tucker. Welcome to Amity Park, a quirky town in central Ohio.”

“Cool, now that we have the awkward introduction thing out of the way I have one question. Do your parents really hunt ghosts?”

Danny sighed. “Yeah.”

“Huh. Okay.”

They all shared an incredulous look. Tucker however seemed to be a bit more curious. “That's it?”

Xander shrugged. “So they're a bit eccentric, trust me, I've met freakier and scarier parents than yours.”

There was a crash from upstairs and Danny grimaced. “You might change your mind about that.”

“I'm okay! Nothing's broken!” Jack's voice called out from the upper floors.

“Dad if you messed up Xander's room after we fixed it up I'm gonna get you!” Jazz yelled as she dashed up the stairs, and presumably to his new room.

“Are they always this lively?”

The entire group shared a laugh as Danny nodded. “You haven't seen lively yet.”

Xander gave them a small frown. “Somehow...that sounds foreboding.”

xxx

Danny, Xander decided, was awesome; he had no doubts that they were going to end up close. They were so much alike it was almost scary. Jazz however resembled a slightly older and more confident Willow, which he tried not to think about since he'd never been able to say goodbye.

He didn't talk much as they ate their pizza; too busy trying to figure out the group dynamics. Which were eluding him...except for one thing Danny seemed to be a central figure. There was something about him.

“Hey Xander?”

He blinked and swallowed the pizza he was chewing. “Yeah?”

“Your girlfriend called earlier, she wanted to know if you'd made it here okay.”

“Cordy called?” He glanced at Maddie and Jack. “Can I--”

“Go ahead sweetie, give her a call.”

He smiled and Jazz handed him the phone, he accepted the handheld and dialed Cordelia's number. She picked up on the first ring. “Hello?”

“Hey Cordy.”

“Xander! You okay? The flight wasn't too boring?”

“Ugh, the flight was major boring; there isn't a word that describes how boring it was. You talk to G-man today?”

“Yeah, your mom is pretty much AWOL so Giles got a lot of your stuff packed up today. Any idea where she is? If she's not there tomorrow I'd told him I'd help get the rest of your stuff packed.”

“Eh, she mentioned something about Vegas.”

“You're kidding.”

“Afraid not.”

“Your mom is messed up.”

“No kidding...you okay?”

“I'm not looking forward to my forced family vacation...I saw Willow and Oz earlier at the Espresso Pump.”

“She okay?”

“I guess. She pretty much ignored me so I wasn't able to fill her in.”

Xander sighed. “Giles can fill her in when she decides to wonder where I am. I should probably go Cordy.” He yawned. “It’s been a long day.”

She laughed, though it sounded sad. “Love you Xander. I'll call you again before we leave the country.”

“Love you too Queen C.” He turned off the handheld and put it down.

“Everything okay Xander?” Maddie asked, her face the picture of concern.

He shrugged. “Not really. Buffy is still missing, and Willow still isn't talking to me...she doesn't even know I'm gone yet. Mom skipped town, possibly to go to Vegas, so Cordy and Giles are gonna ship the rest of my stuff here so Dad won't trash it when he gets the house at the end of the week.

Jack blinked at that. “Your high school librarian? How's he going to get in?”

“I left a key with Cordy.” He yawned again. “May I be excused?”

“Of course. Danny, would you mind showing Xander his room?”

“Sure Mom, come on, your room is next to mine.”

“Thanks man.”

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Back home, there's this jock, he's bullied me since junior high. He came out of the closet a few months ago.” He grinned at the jocks. “So, in my experience...jocks that like to bully...always have something to hide.” He took another step forward, and batted his lashes at them. “So boys, what do you really want?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you need to Know: This story takes place after New Ghost Story, go read that first.

Change is Inevitable  
calikocat

Word count: 1,741

What you need to Know: This story takes place after New Ghost Story, go read that first.

XXX

The first weird thing Xander noticed was the bug on his wall the next morning...it wasn't some ordinary little wall crawler either. It was some sort of high tech spy cam robot thing. He wasted no time smashing it, and then bagging it. Xander had no idea where it had come from, but he had a feeling that it wasn't one of the Fenton's inventions...mostly because everything they made had the name Fenton on it. The bug didn't have a label.

The second weird thing was an identical bug in the hall bathroom and then the upstairs hallway. Danny was just stumbling down the stairs when Xander nabbed one from the living room wall.

“Xander?”

“Morning Danny...I have a question.”

“About what?”

“About these little mechanical bugs I keep finding.”

Danny's demeanor changed in an instant, going from sleepy to full alert. “Let me see that.”

Xander handed over the latest bug. “The government watching your parents or something?”

“More like a lonely guy in his forties who can't let go of the past.”

Xander shuddered. “Please tell me he isn't spying on you or Jazz.”

“Oh gross! No, he used to be friends with my parents back in their college days. He hates Dad and is obsessed with Mom...how many have you found?”

“That's the fourth one. There was one in our bathroom...and one in my room and the hall...wanna search the rest of the house for them?”

Danny nodded. “That's probably a good idea, and while we search I can give you the tour.”

“Sounds good to me.”

xxx

They found a spy bug in Danny's room, one in the kitchen, the lab and the ops center. Xander was still a little shocky after the impromptu tour and bug search. His aunt and uncle were either insane...or really cool...or both. Really, who had an 'ops center' that turned into a blimp that turned into a high tech plane?

Not to mention the lab with its ghost portal. It just figured he'd end up living in a house with a portal to another dimension in the basement...at least it wasn't a Hellmouth. And he secretly couldn't wait to fly/ride in the Specter Speeder...it looked cooler than the RV.

They had just reentered the kitchen when Jazz entered it from the other side. “Danny! What were you two doing in the lab? I thought we were going to ease Xander into Mom and Dad's craziness.”

“We were, but Xander found one of Vlad's spy gizmos in his room.” Danny held up the jar they been putting the bugs into. “So we went on a scavenger hunt.”

“It was fun; I haven't stuffed that many bugs in jar since I was a kid.” They gave him matching blank stares. “What? You guys didn't catch fireflies and put them in a jar?”

“Uh, no. That's cruel.”

Xander shrugged. “I always let them go...we should probably check your room too.”

She paled a bit. “You don't think he'd spy on me in my room do you?”

Danny made a face. “There was one in our bathroom Jazz.”

“Oh, gross!” With that they followed her to her room and helped her search...and they found one.

It was higher up, and Xander, being the tallest was the one to retrieve it. “Well, the bad news is, it’s definitely one of Mr. Creepy's bugs. The good news is, I don't think it’s on.” He handed it to Danny. “What do you think?”

Danny examined the bug. “Yeah, or at least it’s not recording...but it’s still creepy.”

“So, so gross.” Jazz shuddered. “Um...you guys don't think...what about mom and dad's room?”

Danny nearly turned green at the thought, and Xander wasn't far behind him. “Eww.”

Danny nodded. “Double eww, but I'm not going in there while they're still in there.”

“Oh, they left a little while ago. Something about shopping? So we're in the clear...if we hurry.”

They all looked at one another and Danny shuddered. “Let’s get in and get out.”

They found three bugs, one in the master bathroom...and two in the bedroom.

“Just how obsessed is this Vlad guy?”

“You wouldn't believe us if we told you...just...if he shows up let us know.”

“Right...so does the government know about all the high end gear your parents have?”

“Yeah, they make some for the government actually...and for the most part the Feds leave us alone.”

“Weird.”

xxx

After their morning activity of 'find all creepy stalker guys gadgets' they killed an hour with breakfast and somewhat normal conversation before the adults got home. Then there was a flurry of activity as they helped put groceries away and Xander used the time to familiarize himself with the kitchen, which was probably why Jack and Maddie had asked for the help in the first place.

Once that was done he was at a loss. Back home he'd probably still be asleep...or hanging with Willow.

“Want to go see a movie?” Danny asked. “Sam is probably still asleep, she's not much of a morning person...neither is Tucker really. Dash and Kwan are spending their mornings at some kind of sports camp and Valarie works.”

Xander shrugged. “My mom didn't exactly give me any money before tossing me aside.”

Maddie poked her head into the living room. “Don't worry about Xander; we can cover the movie costs. We'll have to reorganize the chore schedule so that you can earn an allowance just like Danny. But for now you two can go to the movies, our treat.”

“You sure?”

“Of course sweetie. Here.” She handed him the money. “You two have fun and save room for lunch.”

Danny pretty much dragged him out of the house...well almost. “Wait, do you have a license?”

“Yeah...a California license.”

“Be right back.” Danny raced up the stairs...and raced back down a few minutes later, holding up a set of keys. “Jazz says we can use her car.”

“Cool...you're playing navigator though since I have no idea where I'm going.”

xxx

They watched some weird Slasher movie that Danny had been wanting to see, which Xander thought was decent, and then the newest comedy release which was a lot better. It was nice, normal...except for the stares they were getting.

“Hey Fenton!”

“Oh great.”

Xander looked at Danny. “What?”

“Your about to meet one of my classmates.”

“Jock?”

“Yeah.”

“Bully?”

“Yep.”

“Eh, it was bound to happen.”

The jock that approached them wasn't wearing a letterman, due to the warmth of the day...and he wasn't as big as Dash or Kwan. But he had two similar sized friends with him. Lovely. “Who's the new boyfriend Fenton? Dash dump you already?”

Xander waved his cast in greeting. “Hey there, name is Xander. I'm actually Danny's cousin. I pretty much just moved here.”

“What kind of a name is Xander?”

“My kind of name.”

The leader looked at him, a little more wary this time, as if just noticing that Xander was taller and bigger built than his slender cousin. He eyed the cast worriedly too. Xander took a step forward, and just in front of Danny.

“Well it’s a stupid name.”

Xander grinned. “Hey Danny, before you and Dash started dating...did he bully you?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow...just like back home.”

The jocks blinked at him in confusion. “What?”

“Xander?”

“Back home, there's this jock, he's bullied me since junior high. He came out of the closet a few months ago.” He grinned at the jocks. “So, in my experience...jocks that like to bully...always have something to hide.” He took another step forward, and batted his lashes at them. “So boys, what do you really want?”

When they ran away screaming Xander pretty much collapsed on the sidewalk in a fit of giggles. Danny just stared in awe. “You totally made that up.”

When he could breathe he shook his head. “About Larry coming out? Nope, totally happened, he came out to me...in the locker room. And then kissed me.”

“Whoa. Does your girlfriend know?”

“Yeah, but Larry wasn't the guy we had a mutual crush on so nothing came of it.”

Danny just stared. “You and your girlfriend have a crush on another guy?”

“Yeah. Come on, let’s get back, I figure your mom has lunch ready.”

Danny merely nodded, still watching Xander with a little bit of awe.

xxx

Xander handed Jazz her keys when they entered the kitchen. She was mid-chew so she nodded in thanks and swallowed her bite of grilled cheese. “How was the movie?”

“Saw two. Not bad.”

“Xander scared some jocks off by implying that they had something to hide, like boy crushes.”

“Wow...really?”

“Eh, there were just too many similarities. A quarter back at my old school came out to me this year...and he'd been bullying me forever. Once he had nothing to hide though the bullying stopped. He's one the nicest guys I've ever met now.”

“Oh?” Jack asked as he set a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches on the table. “That the boy you and your girlfriend like?”

“Larry? Nah. The guy we liked was a bit older than us, he has this whole bad boy image. Long leather coat, bleached hair, cockney accent. Very Billy Idol.”

Maddie giggled. “Bad boy huh.”

Xander blushed. “Um yeah. Hey food.” And he stuffed half a sandwich into his mouth, much to the amusement of his new family.

Huh...family. It was a nice feeling.

xxx

The rest of the day was spent playing video games with Danny, until Dash and the others showed up and they all went bowling. Xander was in a state of euphoria. He'd never been part of such a large group before. It was disconcerting, if interesting. Maybe this had all been for the best.

Danny of course collapsed into laughter when the jocks from earlier showed up and then ran away in terror when Xander blew them a kiss.

Amity Park was definitely gonna be an interesting place to live.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Fear me and my Bubble wrap of Doom!”_
> 
> _“If we walk away and pretend we never saw him will he follow us?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you need to Know: This story takes place after New Ghost Story, go read that first.

Change is Inevitable  
calikocat  
Word count: 1,610

XXX

The weirdness started about a week after he'd settled in. It wasn't even the same kind of weirdness he was accustomed to. Back in Sunnydale there were vampires, demons, and the occasional evil witch. Amity Park had ghosts. If you could call the Box Ghost a ghost anyway.

“Beware! I am the Box Ghost! Terror of all things square and rectangular with ninety degree angles!”

Xander stared at the ghost, Danny, Dash, Sam and Tucker all grew tense beside him. As if waiting to react to whatever his reaction would be. Weird.

“Okay then. How is that supposed to be scary?”

“I am the Box Ghost!”

“Yeah I heard you the first time.” He looked at the others. “Is this guy for real?”

Danny sighed and nodded. “Unfortunately.”

“Fear me and my Bubble wrap of Doom!”

“If we walk away and pretend we never saw him will he follow us?”

They all blinked, as if that thought had never occurred to them, except for Dash. “Yeah, but uh, last time I walked away I was actually running.”

“Really?” Xander looked back at the ghost, who was now making faces at them. “He's not scary. Trust me I know scary.”

Sam seemed excited about that. “So you're a connoisseur of darkness?”

“No, I've just seen too many dead bodies to be scared of...” He made a face back at the Box Ghost. “That.”

“You've really seen a dead body?” Sam asked, all too eager. He'd really have to break her of her obsession with all this dark stuff.

“Yeah, we found a teacher in a fridge in the school kitchen once. Never found his head though. Dr. Gregory's murder is still an open case.” Their stares were wide-eyed and Sam didn't look as enthused. Good. Death was not fun or cool. “And of course there was my best friend Jesse who pretty much died in my arms during a scuffle between rival gangs. We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I...I didn't mean...”

“I don't care that you're a Goth, that's your own personal style Sam. But people dying all around you isn't fun. Maybe the worst thing you guys have had to deal with is ghosts like that.” He gestured to the Box Ghost who was now pouting in a corner. “But I've had to deal with gangs and kids I've known since kindergarten getting caught and killed in the crossfire. Not to mention alcoholic parents who liked to use me for a physical and emotional punching bag. And the occasional teacher getting murdered.”

“I'm sorry.”

Xander took a breath. “No...I'm sorry. It hasn't even been two weeks since we got ambushed by a gang in my school library...it’s a touchy subject. I lost a friend that night.”

Danny put a hand on his shoulder. “Jesse?”

“No...Jesse died over a year ago. We lost Kendra, we almost lost Willow, but luckily she was only in that coma for a few hours.”

Dash motioned to his cast. “And you?”

“Broken wrist and a concussion. Cordy ran when I told her too so she didn't get a scratch. I didn't know if she'd gotten out until a couple of hours later when she showed up at the hospital. Buffy is still missing.”

“We had no idea Xander.”

“Yeah...sorry for pooping on the party like that.” He glanced at the Box Ghost, who was curled up and muttering to himself. “Now is probably our chance to escape.”

They nodded and snuck away, and Tucker spoke. “Well that all explains why you're not afraid of jocks and bullies.”

Xander snorted. “Yeah, jocks really aren't that terrifying these days.” He didn't add that they were if they were undead.

xxx

He was starting to think Amity Park was weirder than Sunnydale. Oh there no reports of missing people or barbeque fork deaths...but there were ghosts everywhere. And every time a ghost showed up Danny, Jazz, and their friends got twitchy...it reminded him of Buffy and her crappy lies when she was trying to keep her slaying a secret. That meant they were hiding something, but he wasn't worried about it. They'd let him in if they wanted to.

Of course he was getting a little tired of Jazz's bad acting. Every time a ghost showed up she 'pretended' to be afraid and then dragged him to safety. Especially as they ran into Skulker while Danny, who evidently was the one with secret since he was a super hero, fought another ghost.

“Well...this is lovely.”

“We should run.” Jazz tried to pull him away from the ghost, Skulker, who wore high tech battle armor. Amity Park was definitely weird.

“Indeed you should, I enjoy chasing my prey.”

Xander sighed and folded his arms. “So, the plan was to get Danny's attention with the other ghost so you could kidnap us and then force him to go with whatever diabolical plan you might have?”

Skulker blinked. “That is the plan as far as the whelp's sister is concerned. I have no use for you...” He started to aim one of his weapons at Xander. “Why are you not terrified? I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.”

“Trust me buddy, you're not that scary. I've seen vampires, demons, and survived a couple of near apocalypses. You don't scare me.”

“Is that so? Exactly who are you?”

“Danny and Jazz's cousin. Xander Harris.”

Skulker lowered his weapons, looking a bit more cautious. “From where do you hail whelp?”

“Sunnydale, California.”

Skulker gulped and took a step back. “The White Knight.”

Xander sighed. “If Angelus wasn't roasting in a hell dimension right now I'd douse him in holy water for giving me that stupid title.”

Skulker swallowed a bit and took another step back. “The Ghost Child is kin to the Slayer's White Knight. Most hated foe of the vampire Angelus?”

“Evidently.”

“I see.” He pushed a button and called to his accomplice via some sort of communicator. “Fall back. It is unwise to continue with an unknown in the vicinity.”

“What? What unknown?” A voice asked through the speaker.

“The White Knight.”

“Seriously! Why is he here? Geeze, we need to get out of here!”

“Agreed.” Skulker ended the communication and nodded to Xander. “Another time White Knight.” And he flew off via a sort of ghostly jet pack like contraption.

“What was that about?” Jazz asked.

He looked over at her. “I could ask you the same thing...guess you and I better have a talk huh.”

She nodded. “Do you want Danny to hear this?”

Xander watched as Danny flew out of sight, presumably to find a safe place to change back. “No. I bet he's got enough on his plate keeping this crazy town safe. He doesn't need to be worrying about Hellmouths.”

“Hellmouths?”

“Ask me again tonight when we're alone.”

xxx

They had gone out alone, just the two of them, so they could have their talk. They sat on the hood of her car, watching the river as they sipped at their shakes from the Nasty Burger. Xander told Jazz about the Hellmouth, vampires, demons, the slayer and the Watcher's Council. She'd gotten visibly paler throughout his speech, but she didn't dissolve into hysterics.

“So...”

Xander smiled. “You should know that the whole spiel sounds a lot better with a British accent.”

“I don't think any kind of accent could have made that better...vampires huh.”

“Yeah. You ready for Vampire 101?”

“Hit me.”

“Sunlight, fire, stake through the heart, and decapitation will dust them. Holy water is a deterrent and garlic doesn't do anything.”

“Demons?”

“Some are neutral; they don't bother humans and want to be left alone.”

She nodded. “There are some ghosts like that.”

“So...you carry some of your parents ghost hunting gear with you at all times?”

“Yeah.”

“I want you to start carrying a stake; I haven't seen any vamps or seen anything in the paper about suspicious deaths...but just in case.”

Jazz gave him a look. “Are you carrying a stake?”

He bent down and pulled a stake out of his boot. “Made it a few days ago. Giles is gonna ship the rest of my weapons.”

“What kind of weapons?”

“Oh you know, daggers, a crossbow, more stakes. That sort of thing. Want me to ask him for some books?”

“There are books on this sort of thing?”

“Oh yeah, thousands.”

The gleam in her eye at the idea of knowledge scared him a little...but he'd rather have his cousin prepared. After all, she was going away for college come August.

“Yes please...do you want to know about Danny's accident?”

He nodded. “Hit me.”

She smiled and began the tale about how Danny got his ghost powers and everything that they'd faced since then. Xander settled back and listened, finding it rather ironic that he left the front line of one war, only to find himself on another.

xxx

Meanwhile, word spread like a plague throughout the Ghost Zone, many spoke in awe, or in fear. Some could care less. But by the time summer was over, every ghost in the zone knew one thing.

The White Knight now called Amity Park home.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Only you would end up in a place crazier than Sunnydale with a ghost portal in the basement.”_
> 
> _“I know, but it’s fun.”_

Change is Inevitable  
calikocat  
word count: 1,481

What you need to Know: This story takes place after New Ghost Story, go read that first.

XXX

“Xander!” Danny's voice echoed throughout the house. “Phone!”

Xander looked at Jack. “Want me to send Danny down to help you finish the upgrade to the Speeder?”

“Nah, I can handle it. Go talk to your girlfriend Romeo.”

“Thanks Uncle Jack.” He carefully put down the part he'd been holding and then raced up the stairs. Danny was happily chatting on the cordless, until he snatched it away. He grinned at the other boy. “Stop trying to lure my girl with promises of a threesome with your boyfriend.”

Danny stuck his tongue out at him. “As if, I don't think we could handle your girlfriend.”

Xander laughed. “Thanks, I got this.” When Danny continued to stand there grinning at him he gave his cousin a gentle shove. “Go flirt with Dash or something.”

“Right. Leaving now.” Danny's voice and smile were impish as he sauntered out of the kitchen.

Xander rolled his eyes and put the phone to his ear. “And good day to you beautiful.”

Cordelia's voice was somewhat grumpy in response. “You wouldn't say that if you saw my hair, I haven't even brushed it yet.”

“I'd call you beautiful anyway. Hey is today the day? You getting ready to leave for that forced fun vacation with the ‘rents?”

“Yeah, we're heading out around noon. I just wanted to touch base or whatever.”

He grimaced. “Things still tense in the Dale?”

“As far as Willow is concerned I'm public enemy number two because I'm public enemy number one's girlfriend. She's spending all her time with Oz and not talking to me or Giles.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Please, I've dealt with Willow hating me for years, I can handle it. It’s her loss, and at this rate she won't even know you're gone until school starts, and then I can let her have it.”

He winced at her words, sure Willow didn't understand, and her unwillingness to hear him out or even acknowledge him hurt...but she was still his Willow. “Try not to tear her into too many pieces. Bigger pieces are easier to put back together.”

“Yeah, yeah. Oh, hey, Giles and I finally got the last of your stuff shipped. And turns out your dad is selling the house.”

“No wonder he wanted us out so fast. Thanks for that, for storing it in your garage, and for shipping it. If it had been left in the house he would have thrown it all out.”

“You're welcome; Giles is also sending a bunch of books for your cousin, Jazz. You sure about telling her? Isn't that kinda risky?”

“Trust me Cordy, she needed to know. Besides, if she can handle this town's brand of crazy, what's another kind of crazy to go along with it?”

“Crazier than a Hellmouth?”

“You wouldn't believe it without seeing it Cordy. Amity Park is ghost central. I see an average of three ghosts a week, usually the Box Ghost, who barely qualifies.”

“Box Ghost?”

“He floats around saying: 'I am the Box Ghost, master of corrugated cardboard! Beware!' It’s sad.”

“Funny, you had me going there for minute.”

“And then there's this ghost with high tech battle armor called Skulker. And a ghost that grants wishes, kind of like a genie. And I've seen all kinds of ghost animals.”

“...you're not kidding are you?”

“Nope.”

“Where are they all coming from?”

“The basement. Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie built a portal that leads to the Ghost Zone, where ALL the ghosts come from.”

“Only you would end up in a place crazier than Sunnydale with a ghost portal in the basement.”

“I know, but it’s fun.”

xxx

For the first time since moving to Amity Park, Xander had the house to himself. Jazz was at the library, Danny was on a date with Dash, and Jack and Maddie were out somewhere testing one of their newest inventions.

He'd planned to just chill, maybe play a video game, eat a sandwich...watch a movie...he stopped and listened. He could have sworn he'd heard a noise.

Xander crept through the house as silently as he could, which was pretty damn quiet considering the years of practice he had. The downstairs was empty, no sign of anyone in the living room or the kitchen...but the door to the basement was open...it had been closed earlier.

He peeked down the stairs that led to the lab. Someone was definitely down there. He checked out back quickly, confirming that Jazz's car and the RV were still gone; Dash's car wasn't parked out there either. So he should still have been home alone.

Xander considered his options...and then a little voice from deep inside him whispered an idea. Something every kid wanted to do at least once, who was he to deny his inner child?

Quickly and quietly he retrieved the popcorn bowl from the cupboard and filled it with plain white flower. Then he positioned the door to the lab just so, and set the bowl on top of the door. When it opened fully, whoever was down there would get doused with flour. Heh.

He found a cloth napkin and a set of goggles in a drawer and put them on, using the napkin as a face mask, no sense in breathing in the flour. Then he armed himself with a couple more everyday items...and waited.

As patient as he was, he was glad he didn't have to wait more than ten minutes. He didn't even get a glimpse of the man when he pushed the door open fully, mostly because the bowl of flour fell just like it was supposed to and the white cloud obscured everything.

“What the devil?”

Xander didn't wait for the intruder to get his bearings, he let out whooping war cry, one that would have made any hyena proud, and tackled the man, wrapping him tightly in the table cloth. He wrestled the thin framed man to the floor and started securing the table cloth to him with duct tape.

“Whoever you are you'll be sorry you messed with me! Vlad Masters!”

Xander kept taping him up, his features were covered by the cloth, leaving only his feet visible, which he'd already taped together. “Danny mentioned you. You're the creepy stalker guy who's obsessed with Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie. The same guy who put spy cams in all our bedrooms and our bathrooms. That's illegal buddy and especially ookie since Danny and I are minors.”

“Who are you?”

“Xander Harris.” He'd just finished taping the guy up when wouldn't you know it, Danny and Jazz both came inside, Dash in tow.

The three of them stared at him as he calmly put the roll of duct tape away. Jazz seemed to overcome her shock first. “Xander...who is that?”

“Well, at first I just thought someone had broken in and was messing with stuff in the lab, but turns out I just caught your Mr. Creepy Stalker Guy. And he was messing around in the lab.”

Dash just gaped at him. “You...you just duct taped the mayor?”

Xander froze. “Oh my god, you're kidding me! Mr. Creepy Stalker Guy who likes to spy on teenagers in their bedrooms is the mayor?”

Danny snorted...snickered...and then just started laughing. He laughed until he couldn't stand up anymore and Dash was fully supporting him. Jazz wasn't much better, but at least she managed to make it to one of the kitchen chairs before she collapsed.

“Yes, yes children laugh while you can. But this will be going on your permanent record young man.”

Xander nudged the bound man on the floor. “I don't think so. We still have your creepy spy cams, and I know a couple of hackers who could totally retrieve any questionable footage you might have obtained while spying on minors. You icky old man. You're lucky I was strapped for time, otherwise I'd have gotten creative with the Home Alone routine.”

Dash shook his head. “You're crazy man.”

Xander grinned. “As a hyena. So what do you wanna do with this guy?”

Jazz sighed. “I guess we should cut him loose and then clean up this mess.”

He pouted. “Darn; and I was thinking he'd make a decent piñata.”

“Just you wait brat. I'll get even.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let me get something to cut him free. Do we have a chainsaw?”

Poor Danny gave up the fight and just collapsed in a fit of giggles as Vlad struggled to make a run for it, swearing vengeance with every wiggle.

Xander couldn't wait to tell Cordy about his newest 'adventure'.

XXX


End file.
